Elusive
by Tomy
Summary: Written for Behemoth's 'Kitt's Point of View Challenge.' What Kitt might have been thinking during his night in the Garden Center in Lost Knight.


Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson   
Original episode written by Robert Foster and James M. Miller   
Taken from Lost Knight for Behemoth's 'Kitt's Point Of View' Challenge   
  
Elusive  
By Tomy  
  
The darkness had long ago hidden me. Doug had given me the directions to his mother's garden shop while I drove. Driving felt good, it was something I knew well, something I knew I took pride in. To feel that now gave me a sense of who I am, who I was. If only I could remember.   
  
I powered down hours ago and retreated, trying to recall... something. I can still hear the echoes of the voice calling my name in the canyon. The voice that is so familiar, like a distant dream, one that is comforting. I know that voice, I know it almost as well as I know my own. Yet I cannot place it, there is no name, no face to go with that voice.   
  
Doug had mentioned 'home' earlier. With that single word came a passing image, a woman, young, attractive, smiling. Then it was gone. I'm unable to lock onto that image. The more I wish to uncover my memories, the more elusive they become. I see these brief images - of the woman, of an older man and of a younger man. All flashing in my CPU, teasing me. Searching my files I can discover nothing new. Whatever occurred to cause this malfunction, it has wiped my memory board.   
  
Looking over my own systems, I can recall less than half of the capabilities placed within the car.   
  
I'm a car. What kind of a life is there for me? Speed is not a consideration, the ability to jump; could I be a stunt car? If so, does someone drive me, or do I perform alone?   
  
What is chemical analysis, what purpose could it serve inside a vehicle? This is becoming more confusing. I must have a purpose, a home. If not... then where do I belong?   
  
What if I have been abandoned? That doesn't make any sense. This nagging fear is not helping me either. I need to keep searching my data banks. Hopefully whoever I work with, or belong to, is searching for me. Doug has been very kind to me, helping me, but this is not where I belong. I should be on the move, traveling. Wait, another image, the younger man, sitting on my hood, we're talking, he has a grave expression on his face. Then... nothing more. His name, I need to remember it. How can Doug help me, if I unable to help myself.   
  
Doug's description of what a home is contradicts the images I see. The tone of the images is of peace and friendship. So different from the hesitancy and tension in Doug's tone whenever I bring up the topic.   
  
The need to know, to rediscover myself is unbearable. More so than the embarrassing mistakes.   
  
Another self diagnostic reveals little more. I know that I am well taken care of; fit and healthy. Could they be thinking I'm gone, dead? Maybe they are not looking for me..?   
  
Wait, I hear Doug approaching, I'll ask him, he could know, or at least try to find out where I come from, who I am...   
  
"Kitt? Kitt, don't be scared, it's me, Doug...." Scared? I guess I am - though not for the reasons he believes.  
  
"Hello, Doug."  
  
"How you doing...okay?" He's given me the perfect opportunity. I know how he despises the topic, but I must broach the subject with him once more.   
  
"I've been thinking about what you said, Doug. About 'home'."  
  
"What about it?" At least he's willing to discuss it, though I feel he is holding something back...   
  
"Do I have one?"  
  
"I was gonna tell you anyway...Kitt, there's a guy looking for you named Michael. He says you're his." There is someone looking for me!   
  
"Really. What does he look like?" Hope, the likes of which I have not felt since this all began is flooding me.   
  
"I don't know...he's older, and tall. I guess he's okay. He was looking for you near the dam." The younger man from the images, that fits. As much as I enjoy Doug's company, this is not my place. The man Doug describes - Michael - he is my life, my purpose. Now to convince Doug to help me locate him. 


End file.
